nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Animatronic Goofy
Animatronic Goofy is a robot dog modeled after the real Goofy. He was one of the first characters to have been comfirmed for Epic Mickey in concept art. In the game (as with Donald Duck and Daisy Duck), Oswald had the Mad Doctor make an animatronic version of him as a friend for him before the events of the game. He appears in OsTown and has a mission, like Donald and Daisy, involving the recovery of his parts in Tomorrow City. There are several original characters in the game (one of them being called Tiki Sam) that have a similar appearence to Goofy. This may be a reference to Goofy's everyman cartoons from the 1940s and 1950s in which many Goofy-like characters appeared. In Epic Mickey Created by Oswald, who has always envied Mickey's life and friends, the Animatronic Goofy has been designed to clean different places in Wasteland. With a hoover, he managed to do his duty with a smile. Unfortunately, when Animatronic Goofy was doing his work at Tomorrow City, the Mad Doctor and his Beetleworx army dismantled him and, so, his parts were strewn in the City. Goofy's animatronic head is contained in some kind of machine, in front of the fountain in OsTown. Mickey Mouse and Gus the Gremlin, searching for access to Oswald's den, meet Goofy, who reveals his story to them and asks them to find his parts. Finally, Mickey found/didn't find all the dog's parts and the robot could/couldn't return cheerfully to his duties. Then (only if he has given the parts), Mickey could go inside Ortensia's house and find the locket . After he left the place, Goofy revealed his anxiety concerning Ortensia's absence. In the Happy Ending, Goofy is seen cleaning up Ostown, hooving in Ortensia's garden. In the Sad Ending, he is shown being sad, due to not having his body, as one of the window shutters outside Mickey's house falls off of its hinge in the distance. In Epic Mickey 2: Power of Two You meet him in Ostown where he is sent flying by an explosion caused by three overcharged Thinner pumps. After he crashes to the floor and explains the situation, he realizes he didn't understand how Prescott told him to fix them, and so asks Mickey and Oswald to do it how Jamface told him. With that, he introduces the Fairy Sketch to the player. After finishing Episode 1 - A Family Reunion, he asks the player to go where the Thinner was pumped to so they can retrive the parts of Oswald's statue; if the player finds the two heads for the statue, he has the choice to restore the Oswald statue or change it to Mickey's statue. Also, the player can make a statue of both Mickey and Oswald (if they found both heads) by talking to Prescott's replacement in the Gag Factory, and giving him some scrap metal. You also will get the achievement for doing this, along with Seth's garden quest with the decision of both Mickey and Oswald's heads made in the garden. Category:Protagonists